Just Go with It in Sonic Style
Just Go with It is a 2011 romantic comedy film directed by Dennis Dugan, starring with Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat. The film was released on February 11, 2011. Plot Danny Maccabee (Knuckles) is a successful plastic surgeon in Los Angeles who feigns unhappy marriages to get women and to avoid romantic commitment that may lead to heartbreak. The only woman aware of his schemes is his office manager and best friend Katherine Murphy (Rouge), a divorced mother of two. At a party, Danny meets Palmer (Elise), a sixth grade math teacher, without his wedding ring on, and they have a connection together. The next morning, she finds the ring and assumes that he's married. Then, she refuses to date him, because her parents divorced due to adultery and does not want to be an adulteress herself. Instead of telling her the truth, Danny tells her that he's getting divorced from a woman named Devlin, named after Devlin Adams whom Katherine had mentioned was an old college sorority nemesis. Danny tells Palmer that they're getting divorced, because she cheated on him with a man named "Dolph Lundgren" (not the actor). Palmer insists on meeting Devlin. Danny asks Katherine to pose as "Devlin" and they go shopping on Rodeo Drive for new clothes to dress like a trophy wife. A made-over Katherine/Devlin meets with Danny and Palmer and gives them her blessing. However, after hearing Katherine talking on the phone with her kids, Palmer assumes that her kids are Danny's as well. Danny privately meets with Katherine's kids, Maggie and Michael to get them to play along with the ruse. Palmer meets the kids, who then blackmail Danny in front of Palmer to take them all to Hawaii. At the airport, they're all surprised by Danny's goofball cousin Eddie (Tails), who has adopted an Austrian disguise as the "Dolph Lundgren" that Danny had made up earlier. To maintain the lies, Danny and Katherine are forced to bring him along. At the resort in Hawaii, Danny tells Eddie that he's considering asking Palmer to marry him. Katherine and Danny also run into the real-life Devlin Adams (Amy Rose) and her husband Ian Maxtone-Jones (Silver), who allegedly invented the iPod. Because of Katherine and Devlin's long-time rivalry, Katherine introduces Danny as her husband rather than admit that she's a single mother. Later, Palmer decides to spend time with Katherine so that Danny can spend more time with the kids. Then, Danny teaches Michael how to swim and Katherine and Palmer look on in admiration. Katherine again runs into Devlin, who invites her and Danny out to dinner. Eddie agrees to take Palmer out to dinner so that Danny can go with Katherine. Since he's supposed to be a sheep salesman, Eddie's cover is nearly blown when he's forced to save the life of an actual sheep who choked on a toy whistle, though he nearly kills the animal in the process. At dinner, Devlin asks Danny and Katherine to tell each other what they admire most about each other, and as Danny and Katherine talk, they start to feel a connection. Later, when Palmer and Eddie return from their dinner date, Palmer suggests that she and Danny get married now since a drunken Eddie told her about Danny's plans of engagement. Danny and Katherine are both surprised by her proposition, but Danny ultimately agrees. Danny later calls Katherine regarding his confusion, but Katherine says that she'll be taking a job in New York City (which she had mentioned to him earlier) to get a fresh start to her life. The next day, Palmer confronts Katherine about Danny's feelings for her which Katherine dismisses. Katherine runs into Devlin at a bar and admits that she pretended being married to Danny to avoid embarrassment. Devlin confesses that she's divorcing Ian, because he,s gay and also that he did not invent the iPod, but made his money after suing the Los Angeles Dodgers after getting hit by a foul ball. Katherine confides in Devlin about being in love with Danny, but then Danny shows up behind her saying that he's not marrying Palmer and that he's in love with Katherine. Meanwhile, on the plane ride back to the mainland, Palmer meets a professional tennis player (Andy Roddick — Brooklyn Decker's real-life husband) who shares her interests. Sometime later, Danny and Katherine get married. Cast Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Dr. Daniel "Danny" Maccabee|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Katherine Murphy/"Devlin Maccabee"|link=Rouge the Bat Amy Rose 11.jpg|Amy Rose as Devlin Adams|link=Amy Rose Miles "Tails" Prower.jpg|Tails as Eddie Simms/"Dolph Lundgren"|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Palmer Dodge|link=Elise the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Ian Maxtone-Jones|link=Silver the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Knuckles Style Movies Category:Rouge Style Movies